


Punishments and Rewards

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Lindsay walks in on Gavin punishing Michael in the best way possible.





	Punishments and Rewards

Coming back to the Achievement Hunter office was always full of surprises as Lindsay had found out, now that she worked in the office with the main 6. Usually she’d come back to the sound of Geoff screaming because he got another ‘Out of Bounds’ in Infinite Minigolf again or coming back in to see the door wide open because they were recording a ridiculous video for Between the Games, which usually resulted in shit being broken. That’s why Lindsay loved working in the main office - there was always surprises waiting for her to witness. However, this time upon walking towards the office, instead of expecting something that sounded remotely “professional” (she didn’t know if she could call what they did on a regular basis professional) Lindsay came to the closed door and was surprised to hear...moaning? Was someone in pain she thought with a frown. Pressing her ear into the door she then heard a whine and she grew concerned at the thought that one of the guys could be in pain or something. That's what she had imagined until she heard very clearly her husband breath out a seductive moan and Lindsay gasped at the familiar sound.

 _Is Michael really in there jerking off to porn again?_  she thought as a sneaky smile began to stretch across her face.  _I’m gonna bust him so good_ she silently snickered as she pressed the code into the door and slowly opened it, absolutely ready to catch Michael redhanded (and maybe even have some fun time with him now that she caught him).

However, catching her husband beating off wasn’t what she thought she was going to see upon opening the door. Instead, she found him face down on all fours on the couch naked from the waist down and gripping the cushions to anchor himself while Gavin, both his and her best friend, was knelt behind him on the floor. His shorts and boxers were pulled down enough to seat himself inside Michael as he roughly shoved into him with deep punishing thrusts that seemed to shake both Michael and the couch. What was even more shocking to Lindsay was the fact Gavin looked absolutely furious especially with that wild teeth baring look on his face, his sharp eyes glaring daggers into Michael’s back while one hand was pinning Michael’s face into the couch tightly gripping those brown curls and the other hand looked like it was just clawing deep marks into Michael’s hip. The animalistic grunts and the deep brutal thrusts he was giving to his friend made it seem like he had taken Michael by force if not for the fact that Lindsay could clearly see just how hard her husband’s dick was judging by the deep shade of red that was coloring his tip and she could hear how much he was enjoying it by the sultry and gaspy moans he was letting pass his agape mouth, noticing the look of absolute pleasure and bliss on his rosy red face.

Realizing that she had been standing there a bit too long with the door open enough for anyone to walk by and peer inside, Lindsay composed herself and took in a deep breath and opened it wide enough for her to step inside and silently close it as softly as she could without disturbing them. Unfortunately, Michael must’ve heard the door open because he then opened his hazy eyes hidden behind skewed fogged up glasses and she watched as they widened at the realization that she was standing right there.

“L-Lindsay?” Michael breathed out as he picked his head up and reached his hand out towards her, as if asking for assistance, “Lindsay, help me,” he pleaded even though Lindsay could obviously tell he didn’t need any help.

Gavin then let out a surprisingly hot growl and shoved Michael’s face back into the couch, Michael letting out a high-pitched whine, a sound Lindsay had never heard from him before. “Did I say you could bloody talk?” he growled down at him and snapped his hips forward harshly as if to punish him. Michael cried out as the forceful thrusts picked up.

“N-No” Michael breathed and squeezed his eyes shut in bliss as he had no other choice but to take the wrath. He then yelped as a swat was laid onto his rear.

“No, what, Michael?” Gavin sneered at him and purposefully yanked on those soft curls. He smirked as he heard Michael cry out at the harsh tug.

“No, sir!” Michael replied back as tears sprung to his eyes at the pain but it was melted away into a delightful moan as he felt the large head inside him strike his swollen prostate.

Gavin grumbled out a deep chuckle and released the tight grip on his hair, but still kept his hold on Michael’s head. “Good boy, Michael. You’re finally being good for once” he gruffed out and groaned as he felt the older lad clench around him at the praise. He then cast his eyes over to Lindsay and let out a breathless laugh at her bewildered, but intrigued face, smiling at the blush that had appeared on her beautiful face. “Sorry about this, Lindsay. But your husband was being a real bastard,” he gave a sharp thrust at that and it made Michael swear out in surprise “so I had to put him in his place. Hope you don’t mind me doing this. Isn’t that right, Michael?” he asked and slapped his ass again.

“Yes, sir!” Michael called out again, slightly embarrassed at the fact that he was being forced to submit to Gavin, of all people, in front of his wife. But, that all soon melted away as he opened one eye and was shocked as he saw the incredibly interested look on Lindsay’s face.

Lindsay could not deny the fact that this scene in front of her was the very definition of the word erotic. To see her usually so brash and sometimes crude husband be forced into such a degrading position and then be taken so brutally and fucked into submission by none other than Gavin Free was truly a remarkable sight to see. Never in her wildest minds did she ever assume that Gavin could be rough, especially not this rough. The entire scene was making her body feel hot and she even began to feel her womanhood throb as she continued to watch what she thought was even better than porn. She’d seen Michael naked before (they were married, of course)...but never like this. This was far more intimate and maybe a bit more intense than whenever her and Michael fucked.

Breaking the silence, Lindsay cleared her now dry throat. “U-Um, care to explain to me what he did to piss you off, Gav?” she quipped up, her eyes focusing on the rhythmic motion of Michael’s ass colliding with Gavin’s unstoppable hips creating a series of obscenely loud skin against skin noises.

Gavin smirked again at the question and gently tugged on Michael’s hair to get his attention. “Go on, boi. Tell her what you did” he urged in a commanding voice. Lindsay shivered and felt herself grow wetter at the oddly sexy tone.

Michael just bit his lip in defiance, not wanting to admit to his wife as why he was getting his ass handed to him literally. Getting him on his knees was one thing, but getting him to admit defeat in front of Lindsay was another thing. Instead, he just remained quiet and continued to let out breathless moans.

Getting no response, Gavin let out a devilishly sexy growl and roughly yanked Michael up by his fluffy hair no doubt pulling on his scalp, smiling pridefully as he heard Michael let out a yelp. “I said, tell her what you bloody did,” he snapped and stopped his thrusts altogether, relishing in the pitiful whine he let out, “look right in Lindsay’s eyes and tell your wife why I’m so goddamn pissed at you.”

Unfortunately, having no other choice and wanting to appease Gavin enough to keep fucking him, Michael had to admit defeat. Swallowing his pride, Michael opened his eyes and turned his head a bit to look at Lindsay who was still standing by the door. “I-I was being fucking mingey in our GTA let’s play today,” he admitted and swore as he felt another swat slap his rear.

“Being mingey because of what, Michael?” Gavin pressed and Michael gasped and moaned as the angry Brit wrapped his hand around his aching length and pumped it slowly. It wasn’t exactly the pleasure he wanted at the moment, but he might as well take this instead. “Tell her why you were being a goddamn tosser.”

Michael sucked in a breath and licked his dry lips. “B-Because I kept calling fucking muggers on him” he confessed to his crime. Really, it was fucking hilarious whenever he, Geoff, or Jack would call a mugger on him in the game. There was never no rhyme or reason for it either. It just filled him with so much goddamn glee every time it happened. And he didn’t even care about what happened to the mugger afterwards. All he knew was that it was funny to see the text on his screen that the mugger had stolen Gavin’s money. Except this time, he might have gone a tad bit overboard with the muggers in today’s video. Did he regret it then? Hell no. Does he regret it now? Hell no especially if Gavin was going to do this to him whenever he pissed him off.

Gavin gritted his teeth and his anger flared back up at the mention of those damned muggers. God, he hated them with a passion. He was annoyed with them, but now he just gets angry with them whenever they bloody rob him. “Yeah, you bloody did. And you and only you kept calling them on me the ***entire*god*damn*video** , ” he snarled and punctuated each word with a harsh thrust that caused Michael to cry out a pleasurable whine with each one, Lindsay shivering and felt her pussy throb again as each thrust practically sent blissful waves towards her general direction. God, this was so fucking hot. She sneakily snaked her hand underneath her black dress and sucked in a breath as she cupped her crotch, her eyelids fluttering a bit as her fingers made mini circles around her clit through her wet panties to alleviate the pulsing sensation.

“You kept calling those bastards on me every **goddamn** chance you got. And do you know just how bloody annoying it is to have to constantly deal with those tossers **every goddamn time** you and the rest of those schmucks send after me in **every. Damn. Video**?” Gavin snarled into his ear and let out a savage growl. He shoved Michael’s face back into the couch and began to relentlessly lay into Michael even harder than before. Michael let out a slutty scream and gripped the couch even tighter as he could do all but nothing except take the thrusts that were just brutally punishing his ass with each and every plunge into his body. The rough pace was still going strong and painfully hard to the point Michael had to kinda shift up his body away from the penetrating cock, but his efforts were futile as Gavin just pulled him back causing him to let out a muffled whine and then yelped in pain as another slap hit his already hand-printed ass.

“G-Gavin, sir! I-I’m fucking sorry!” Michael screeched out and gritted his teeth as best as he could as he desperately tried to withstand the barbaric thrusts that were not only shaking practically every bone in his body, but was also making the couch squeak loudly with each thrust, “I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he pleaded almost begging for mercy to get Gavin to at least be gentle, though deep down he didn’t want him to and his untouched cock throbbed in agreement.

Gavin breathed out a breathless laugh and relented a tad bit, still giving Michael those earth shattering thrusts. “You see, Lindsay? You see how bloody easy it is for him to submit to ya? All you gotta do is put him on his knees and you’ll have the little slut begging and asking for forgiveness in no time” he taunted lewdly and puffed out a ‘Christ, Michael’ as he felt Michael tighten those deliciously wet walls around his girthy length again. “Y-Yeah, that’s it, Michael. Squeeze that tight arse around my nob like a good little whore” he groaned out and affectionately rubbed his hand over the handprints on the Jersey’s ruby red ass.

Lindsay just breathed out her own laugh and sauntered on over and knelt down next to the lads. “Wow, Michael. You must’ve really fucked up with Gavvy to have him this pissed at you” she mused as she watched her husband take his punishment. There was nothing she could do to “save” him, so she might as well stick around and watch the delightful show. “Never really pegged you as being this rough, Gavin” Lindsay teased and lovingly eyed the space where Gavin’s cock was flying in and out of Michael’s ass, watching his hole pull each time Gavin pulled out revealing his thick looking cock and then furled back in as Gavin shoved back inside. It was truly a wonderful display that she was very thankful to walk in on. Really she wasn’t even mad that her husband and his best friend were doing this (she did have to wonder how long they’ve been fucking) and right in the middle of the AH office at that. Seeing her husband like this was too fucking hot for her to even consider the fact that this was wrong. And the intimidating yet attractive angry look on Gavin’s face was probably the hottest thing she had ever seen on the British man’s face.

Gavin just snickered and laid another swat to Michael’s rosy rear. “Yeah, well, the bloody sausage deserved this” he remarked and sank his nails into the inflamed flesh. “Christ, he’s got a lovely arse, Lindsay” he continued and relished in the pleasantly slutty noises Michael was pouring out of his mouth.

Lindsay giggled at the comment and swiveled her eyes up to Gavin’s sweaty face, biting her lip at the utter hotness of his stern and sexed out face. And God, those lips looked absolutely kissable. Unable to resist the temptation, Lindsay cupped his cheek and turned his head this way and surprised Gavin by pressing her lips against his. Gavin let out a shocked gasp and his thrusts faltered a bit at the sudden contact. He blinked a bit at the surprising gesture before he relaxed and gave himself over to her kisses, his lips moving along with hers. All too soon, the slow kisses then began to pick up with the introduction of each other’s tongues, Lindsay allowing Gavin’s to twist around with hers and taste the cherry coke that lingered on her tongue from earlier.

Michael’s blissful moans was cut off a bit as he heard the sound of lips smacking together. Aware, but still curious as to what the sound was coming from, he turned his head around and his eyes widened as he saw his best friend and his wife sharing an intimate kiss together. And the sight of them kissing admittedly made him jealous. Not because his British friend was kissing his lovely wife, but because he wanted to receive kisses too and he thought it was unfair that he wasn’t getting any kind of loving. And to make his thoughts be heard, he then let out a loud whine to get their attention. “Gaaaaviiin” he whined out.

Gavin broke free from the kiss at the pathetic whine Michael had let out and fixed his stern eyes back to his friend’s pleading eyes and gave him a sharp thrust at the noise. “I didn’t give you permission to talk again, Michael” he chided and smirked as he heard Lindsay giggle right next to him, blushing as she pecked his lips again.

Michael silenced his talking, but no less let out another pitiful whine. Lindsay crooned at the noise and rubbed her hand over the hand marks that marred his ass cheeks. “What’s wrong, baby? What do you need?” Lindsay cooed in a low voice, Michael shivering as her tender touches were being applied to his sore rear.

“Fucking kiss me” he begged as he tried to sit up to kiss her, but he let out another noise of complaint as his head was shoved back into the couch by that tight grip that Gavin still had in his hair. “Gavin, sir, please!” he pleaded with Gavin, almost sobbing from not getting any kind of attention.

“Ah, ah, ah, boi. You’re still on punishment remember?” Gavin scolded and rolled his hips into Michael, loving the beautiful moan he let out, knowing he hit something deep in his tight little ass.

Michael groaned in frustration and thrust back against Gavin’s hips in defiance. “Fuck the punishment! Somebody come kiss me, goddammit!” he yelled out defensively. At his disobedient words, he cried out in mild pain as he felt both a slap to his ass and rough yank at his poor scalp. Who did what to him he didn’t know, but what he did know was that now he was definitely in deep trouble.

Gavin tsked at the rebellious words and both he and Lindsay each laid another swat to each red cheek. “Bad boy, Michael. Always so disobedient even when your own wife is right here. And since you want to be so defiant, you’re not allowed to cum until I say you can” Gavin ordered and beamed cheekily at the loud whine Michael let out once again. “Lindsay, why don’t you make yourself useful and let my boi eat you out?” he requested and scooched both he and Michael back a bit from the couch to give Lindsay some room before he returned back to his previously relentless thrusts, Michael’s returning sultry moans sounded like music to his ears.

Lindsay nodded at the command, completely turned on by the forceful tone of the usually so careless British lad, and knelt down to unzip her boots before toeing them off her feet. Both Gavin and Michael erotically watched as Lindsay stepped in front of them and watched as she hiked up her dress and slipped off her panties and then sat on the couch with her legs spread obscenely wide and both lads groaned at the deliciously wet pussy that was right in front of them, her face flushing with slight embarrassment as she was under the intense lustful gaze of the two.

“Damn, you’re already this wet, Lindsay?” Gavin mused and licked his lips at the glorious sight of her slick dribbling out of her cunt and dripping onto the couch, “Well, don’t just stare at it, Michael, boi. Since you wanna run your mouth and be a disobedient little shit, why don’t you make that mouth of yours useful and please your wife?” he commanded and shoved Michael’s head forward towards Lindsay. The redhead reached her hand down between her legs and Michael let out a groan as she spread her lips wide exposing her glistening wet hole.

“Come on, Michael,” she urged, reaching forward and tangled her fingers in his hair tugging him closer, “please me with that mouth of yours, baby.”

With the irresistible desire to taste his lover’s pussy that he oh so loved to eat out whenever he and Lindsay fool around, Michael licked his lips in anticipation and obeyed the one order and leaned forward and licked a long stride from her dripping pussy all the way up to her engorged clit, Lindsay sighing and moaning as his tongue circled around the swollen flesh. “That’s it, baby,” she crooned and gasped as he playfully nipped her clit. “Fucking eat me out!” she demanded, pushing her hips up where she wanted him to lick her the most. Michael breathed out a laugh at her impatience, but obliged his wife as he released it before he went back down, his tongue diving into her wet heat. Lindsay threw her head back, whimpering in pleasure. “God, fuck. Just like that, Michael” she encouraged.

Gavin hummed in appreciation at Michael’s obedience. “There’s my good boy. Yeah, give her a nice tongue fucking, Michael boi” he praised and released his hold on those soft curls before he encircled his hands around his fleshy hips. “Just stay like that, boi. Gavvy’s gonna shag you real good now” he groaned, rolling his hips against those plush red cheeks, Michael moaning into Lindsay as he felt that hard cock move inside him again. He then felt the British lad sink his nails into his skin and then he gasped loudly and jolted forward as Gavin slammed back into him harshly. Much like earlier, Gavin didn’t hold back. As soon as he rammed himself back into the deliciously snug hole, he immediately began pounding him for all his worth.

“H-Hah, fffuck Gavin~!” he cried out, taking his mouth off of Lindsay for a second to let out a pleasureful noise that seemed to echo around the whole office. However, one second was a bit too long for Lindsay who promptly let out her own feral growl and roughly tugged his mouth back to her dripping center.

“Did I tell you to stop? Keep your mouth down there, Michael” she demanded in her own commanding voice that sent a shiver of desire not just down Michael’s back, but down Gavin’s as well, who just breathlessly chuckled at her urgency.

“So needy, Lindsay” he chided and rolled his hips again in figure eights, delighted in the way Michael clenched around him again. “Come on, Michael. Don’t leave her out. Let her have some fun with that cheeky tongue with yours and maybe if you make her cum, I might just let you cum too” he propositioned and both he and Lindsay snickered at the desperate whine he let out and Lindsay cried out in surprise as she felt her husband’s tongue dive back into the dripping mess between her pleasantly thick thighs that he loved to spend time between. “Oh fuck, that’s deep, baby!” she shuddered out on a shaky moan, arching her back as she felt the slimy muscle give her the pleasure she was desperately asking for. God, she loved that tongue of his, loved how much he could make it give her what she wanted. A small part of her began to wonder how good Gavin would be if he ate her out and her body trembled and she felt herself grow wetter at the thought of the Brit’s mouth on her. Fuck, she was so fucking horny right now.

Gavin breathed out a chuckle, lolling his head back and closed his eyes as he thoroughly ravaged the gloriously tight and slick hole that belonged to his friend, absolutely enjoying the Joneses’ symphony of blissful sounds that they were emitting. To hear not only Michael moan and whine like a slutty whore, but to also have his own wife here and making those delightfully sexy noises was simply music to Gavin’s ears. “God, this is so bloody hot” he groaned and affectionately rubbed Michael’s hip, his ears finely tuned to the lewd slurping sounds as Michael ravaged Lindsay’s cunt. He then looked back down to continue watching as he entered and reentered into Michael’s ass, but was surprised to find the redhead staring at him with those lustful eyes of hers. Puffing out a sultry laugh, Lindsay playfully winked at him and crooked her finger at him, puckering her lips to indicate what she wanted from him. Letting a cheeky smile grace his face, Gavin leaned over Michael’s back, Lindsay meeting him halfway as they locked lips with one another again, both moaning into each other’s mouth at the pleasure being bestowed onto both of them courtesy of both his boi and her husband.

Hearing the return of lip smacking, Michael let out a whine that though was muffled as he ate his wife out, was heard loud and clear by both parties. “Gaavin, Lindsay, please” he begged taking his mouth away from Lindsay’s cunt again, sounding more desperate this time. Both Gavin and Lindsay laughed at his desperation, but eventually the British lad gave into his best friend’s plea.

“Turn your head, boi” he murmured in his ear, a shiver of running down Michael’s back at the wonderful sounding tone, excitement filling his being as he was finally receiving what he had been begging for since Lindsay came in here. Eagerly turning his head towards Gavin, he sucked in a surprise breath as his lips met Gavin’s, but then relaxed and even let out a whorish moan as his lips moved along with Gavin’s own. Lindsay smiled at the erotic display as she brought her hand down to tend to her aching clit, letting an airy moan breathe past her lips. Hearing her release the delightful sound, Gavin laid a more gentle swat to Michael’s rear. “Keep eating her out, Michael” he commanded finishing the kiss with a playful bite to those plump red lips, resuming his brutal thrusts no longer stopping beyond this point.

“God, you’re so bloody tight, Michael!” he shouted in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Michael’s chest, burying his face into the crook of his neck, Michael letting out a muffled cry into Lindsay’s slit as his sensitive prostate was being rammed over and over by the unrelenting thick length inside him. “Feel so goddamn good. You’re tight little arse is gonna make me cum pretty soon, lovely boi,” he panted, his wandering hand trailing down to wrap itself around Michael dribbling aching cock, groaning as he could feel the firmness of the length. Michael closed his eyes and arched his back in ecstasy as relief was finally being administered to his long forgotten dick, moaning out Gavin’s name again and thrust hips along with the strokes being applied to his dick.

It seemed as if both Gavin and Lindsay’s orgasmic peak were in sync with each other. Just as Gavin’s strained grunts increased with the promise of him cumming soon, Lindsay herself tossed her head back against the couch and blissfully called out her husband’s name and bucking her hips as she grew closer, pressing Michael’s head against her cunt, preventing him from removing his head from that spot. “God, Michael!” they both strained out as they both pushed forward towards those deliciously hot flames.

Michael whined out a pleaful noise and thrust his hips back against those ass aching thrusts. “G-Gavvy, please let me cum! Please let me cum. I fucking need it, please, Gavin!” he pleaded, his own breathing increasing as he felt himself grow closer, feeling his cock throb with his peak’s vast approach. All the while, his tongue continued to please his wife, licking the inside of her dripping cunt for all it’s worth.

“Not yet,” Gavin growled out through gritted teeth, sweat dripping off his face. His other hand dug deep claw marks into Michael’s fleshy hip as his thrusts grew sloppy and uneven, but no less intense and powerful. “Goddamn, boi, ‘m gonna cum inside you.”

Michael whined again as he was yet to be given the order to cum. “Gavin, please! I need to cum, please let me cum!” he begged again in desperation.

Lindsay just breathed out a laugh at her husband’s insistent voice before she let out a breath before sucking that very breath back in and threw her head back again, her eyes clenched closed as she felt the orgasmic waves approach closer and closer. “Hah, fuck Michael baby, I’m gonna cum!” she cried out as her hips thrusted against that skillful tongue until she screamed out his name as she came gushing on his tongue, Michael groaning as he eagerly drank her wetness. Lindsay rolled her hips along with each pulse that seemed to spread all the way down to her toes and then with a final buck of her thick hips, she breathed out a blissful breath as she came down, her spread legs dropping to just dangle over the couch.

Gavin breathed out a husky laugh as his hazy eyes glanced at Lindsay’s blissed out face before he swore loudly and clenched his eyes shut, his body leaning over Michael’s back as he thrust into Michael as much as he could, one hand still clawing into the pale flesh while the other gripped the back of his shirt. “God sake, Michael! Bloody fuck, I’m gonna cum!” he panted out, baring his teeth as his thrusts grew sloppier and more irregular, “Michael, fuck yes!” he called out before he tossed his head back and slammed in for one final thrust let out a stuttery groan as he spilled inside of his friend. Michael let out a shaky moan as he could feel the warmth of Gavin’s cum pumping into him, always loving the feeling of Gavin cumming deep inside him.

Although Michael moaned as he was filled with Gavin’s cum, he nonetheless still let out a desperate whine as even though both his lovely wife and his commanding friend had cum, he had still yet to cum and fuck was the urge to hold off getting more difficult the longer he had to wait. “G-Gavin” he pleaded as he thrust back against the softening length that was still inside him, “Gav, please, let me cum. Please, Gavvy, let me fucking cum, boi, please!” he begged with an inch of his life, his body practically shaking and damn near close to crying the longer he had to wait. His own aching length was hard as a rock and yet it was still being slowly stroked by the British lad.

Panting out a breathless laugh, Gavin looked up at an equally breathless Lindsay who just smiled at his sweaty face. “What do you say, Lindsay? You think he’s earned it?” he asked her and smiled as Michael let out a whine.

Lindsay puffed out a giggle as she stared at her husband’s pleading face, seeing the begging look in those brown eyes of his. “Come on, Gavvy. Don’t be so harsh to our boy. I think he’s learned his lesson enough. Go ahead and let him cum” she chided playfully.

Gavin pondered the response for a bit as he continued to teasingly stroke his best friend’s cock, thoroughly enjoying his pitiful whines. Eventually though after listening to the wonderful pleas of ‘Gavin, please!’, he sighed as he finally relented, knowing that Michael indeed learned his lesson for today. “Alright, Michael, boi. You can cum” he rewarded and pecked the back of his head.

Nearly sobbing as he was finally given the go ahead, Michael thrust once into Gavin’s hand before arching his back and letting out a whorish moan as he finally came, his eyes rolling back into his head as he embarrassingly staining the carpet as he painted it with his cum. But, he didn’t care about the mess he made on the floor, especially not caring as he could feel the orgasmic waves run through every inch of his body. His hips bucked with each spurt before he sighed at the last one, his body shuddering with the last remains of the pleasureful waves before he all but collapsed on his side on the floor, Michael now completely exhausted.

Gavin laughed as he looked down at his tired boi and rubbed his side affectionately. “Really tuckered you out, huh, Michael, boi?” he teased as he watched the Jersey man’s eyes close, knowing that his friend was fully prepared to fall asleep right here on the floor. Gavin then cast his eyes up to Lindsay expecting her to be fast asleep to, but instead was shocked to find that she was one, wide awake and two, erotically eyeing him up and down her eyes especially gawking at the size of his spent length. Gavin looked down at his cock before they looked back up at her. “Lindsay?” he said to her curiously.

Hearing her name, Lindsay brought her wanting eyes up to meet Gavin’s and was surprised and aroused at the gaze of equal look in his eyes, noticing him glance at her still bare cunt. “Y-You think you can go another round with me?” she asked with hope in her voice.

Gavin swallowed and felt his cock swell again with blood at the question. “You want me to?” he asked even though he was already making his way onto the couch.

Lindsay nodded and stretched her body across the couch long ways and spread her legs wide again, feeling her pussy throb with the way Gavin was staring at her as he placed himself between her thick thighs. “Come on, Gavvy. I want you to fuck me too, Gavvy” she almost pleaded. She reached her hand up and wrapped it around the back of his head and brought his head down for a kiss and Gavin happily obliged her as he kissed her back. They kissed for a while before Lindsay parted a little bit and rested her forehead against his, staring deeply into his wide-pupil eyes and said those three words that she knew would persuade him: “Fuck me, Gavin.”

That was all the reassurance and permission Gavin needed. Throwing her leg over his shoulder, Gavin positioned his cock at her awaiting cunt, running his head up and down her slit before he slowly slid inside her inch by inch. Lindsay’s eyes closed in satisfying pleasure as she was filled with that thick cock that was previously used on her now passed out husband. “O-Oh f-fuck, Gav” she breathed out and bit her lip as she let out a shuddery moan that seemed to resonate all the way to her hair roots. Gavin himself groaned as he slid through the irresistible and soaking wet heat that surrounded his cock, grunting as he buried himself balls deep inside her pussy.

“Gods, you feel so good, Lindsay, love” he breathed out with a roll of his hips. Not stopping there, Gavin pulled himself out until the head was kissing her lips before he grunted as he slammed all the way in with a hard thrust that left Lindsay gasping out a shuddery breath. The British lad repeated this motion over and over again, letting out hissy grunts with each thrust into her slippery entrance, loving the sounds of the lustful moans and cries she let out. Wanting to hear more from her, Gavin growled and gripped her leg as his thrusts began picking up faster and faster, thoroughly slamming himself into her.

The chorus sounds of pleasurable moans began arousing Michael from his dozing off. Upon opening his bleary eyes, Michael looked up from his spot on the floor and was surprised to see the sight of his best friend and his wife having sex on the couch, both looking like they were very much into it judging by the arousal filled look in their eyes as they stared deeply into the other’s as Gavin pounded deep into her. Much like when he caught them kissing earlier, Michael didn’t really do anything about it considering how exhausted he was at the moment. Gavin had really put his ass through the ringer. So, instead of just staying awake and continuing to watch the erotic scene, Michael just laid his head back on the floor and let his eyes fall shut and let sleep take him, being oddly lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sound of skin slapping against skin.


End file.
